Batsy's Mistake
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: After Batman (Bruce Wayne) tells the reasons why he cannot date Wonder Woman (Diana) He realizes that he has made a terrible mistake, and is trying to woo Diana. Diana goes in her secret identity and goes on a date, afterwards she and her good friend, Barbara (Batgirl) are talking in the mess hall..


Batsy's Mistake.  
Summary: After Batman (Bruce Wayne) tells the reasons why he cannot date Wonder Woman (Diana) He realizes that he has made a terrible mistake, and is trying to woo Diana. Diana goes in her secret identity and goes on a date, afterwards she and her good friend, Barbara (Batgirl) are talking in the mess hall..

* * *

Diana and Barbara are sitting at their table in the mess hall.  
"He actually said that?" Barbara asked.  
"Yep. I have gone in my secret identity and went on date. During it I was comparing him to Bruce. " Diana said, with one of her hands resting on her chin.  
"let me guess. He didn't make it?" Barbara asked.  
"Yep.." Diana said and she sigh when she spots Bruce and John talking to each other.  
"You got it bad." Barbara stated.  
"I do like the guy. We are going on a date again tonight. He is not Bruce." Diana said as she looks at Bruce and sighs and then the clock on the wall. "I need help deciding on an outfit. Thanks to Zee. She gave me a necklace that will change my appearance. "  
"Of course." Barbara said as they carry their trays to the window and pass the boys "Where is he taking you on your date tonight?"  
"A club in Metropolis. He says that it is very in and it will be hard to get in. He told me has another plan just in case. You know he is really sweet, kind, with at tad bit a mystery to him..." Diana said as she noticed that Batman has been paying attention to her. "I really would like to see this ending really well."  
"As in?" Barbara said with a knowing smile as she noticing Batman noticing them.  
"He could be my last love. Just as Steve was my first." Diana said.  
"But I thought..."Barbara said with a smirk.  
"No. That would will not happen. He shot me down at the time it broke my heart. " Diana said.  
"Oh...lets get you sexy." Barbara said with a smile and tinkle in her eye. They leave and Diana quickly goes on the wall of mess hall next to the door, and she is overhearing what John is telling Batman.

"You are a stupid, stupid man." John said.  
"What do you mean?" Batman asked.  
"You have amazing woman who openly loves you and you shot her down." John stated.  
"But I saved her from staying a pig." Batman said, "Very openly too."  
"Yeah..But you told her and Zee there is nothing between you and her. No wonder she found a guy who wanted to date her. Like I said, you stupid man." John said.  
"Who is a stupid man?" Barry asked, as he whisked to the table.  
"That man right there. He basically gave the woman that he loves permission to date another man." John said.  
"Says the man who is love with one woman and dating another." Batman said as he gets up, and dumps his trash in the bin.  
"At least I acted on my feelings with both of them." John said as he takes a drink of his soda.

Meanwhile. Diana and Barbara are in Diana's room, trying to figure out what she will wear. She is in her bra and matching tong when a knock on her door . She quick grabs a robe but leaves it open, goes to the door and sees Bruce standing there. He noticed the undergarments and he finds out that he has a hard time swallowing.  
"Princess. I understand that you have a date tonight." Batman said as he still swallowing and clears his throat.  
"are you okay, Bruce?" Diana said as she closes the robe.  
"Of coarse." He said sweaky. Barbara hears it and begins to chuckle to herself. "I don't think you should go on date right now."  
"Why? Just because you don't want to date me. Bruce, I have needs. Very powerful needs. " Diana said as she leans forward and he sees down the center of her robe, he almost swallow his tongue. "Now if you excuse me I have to get ready. " She leans forward and her robe goes up and Batman sees that she what she is wearing and he moans, and she looks over and Barbara and they smile at each other. "Have a good night, Bruce." she added as she closes the door.  
Diana leans against the door, and closes her eyes trying hard to calm her nerves. "you okay?" Barbara asked.  
"I am fine. I noticed that Bruce had a hard time to keep his emotions in check." Diana said with a sly smile.  
"Good. It will do him good to realized that you cannot wait forever." Barbara said. "You know I did the same thing with my boyfriend."  
"Really? What did you do?" Diana asked as she holds out two dresses.  
"Pretend that he doesn't matter to me. Like what we have is nothing just a fling or something to help me with an itch." Barbara said as she points to the dress on left.  
"and he didn't realized that you did that?" Diana asked.  
"Someway Richard is very smart, but in the ways of love..he is a stupid man but I love him." Barbara said. "In fact, I have been hinting just how this relationship is going"  
"What do you mean?" Diana asked.  
"I want to be Mrs. Grayson, and I have been hinting of rings. I leave out articles and photos of celebs who are engaged and their rings with little notes saying this: That is my kind of ring" Barbara said.

Diana goes to her dresser and picks up the necklace that Zee made her, and put it on. Her appearance has changed into a mix of Cat woman, and all the woman that are in Gotham. Her hair is lighter than Barbara's but is a longer with a nice wave. "Wow! That is the identity that Zee made?"  
"Yeah. Do you like it?" Diana asked.  
"Yeah. Does your date like it?" Barbara asked.  
"Of course, I wore it when I was picking up food for us. He hit on me right there.'" Diana said as she brushes her red hair, and she looks in her eyes which is the same color as Cat woman.  
"has any of the boys seen it?" Barbara asked.  
"John has and so did Jo'n. They were both taken back how good Zee did. She looks at her watch, "I got to go."  
"Have fun. Do something that I wouldn't do." Barbara teasing.

Later that night, Diana is back in her room after her date. She was about to take a bath when she hears a knock on the door. She opens it and there is standing Bruce. He nervously clear his throat and asked. "can you put something on?"  
Diana look down and sees that she is just wearing her set of undergarments. She turns and lean forward to pick up her robe that are on her chair. She hears Bruce's moan again.  
"I want to ask you how was your date." Bruce asked.  
"Good. We had a swell time. We went to a club in Metropolis. He lives there, and in fact he is co-worker of Clarks." Diana said as she ties her robe and sits on her bed, she incited for Bruce to sit. And is surprised that he sits so closed to her.  
"I would like to say that is good hear, but I would be lying to myself and to you, princess." Bruce said as he puts his hands on his knees and trying hard to remain calm.  
"Lying? Why would you be lying to yourself. You said dating me would be bad." Diana said as she gets up and Bruce quickly holds on to her wrist and pulls her down on his lap, and he takes his other hand, and has a hand full of her hair and breaths it in.  
"I know. But when I heard that you found happiness with another man. I hurt deeply. I think I made a terrible, terrible mistake, my princess." Bruce said as he lean forwards and gently kisses her on the neck. "I would very much like to make it up to you tonight. That is if your needs have already been met." He moves the robe down and kisses her on the shoulder. "And possibly for the rest of our lives if our relationship goes that way." and kisses her on the other shoulder.  
"Bruce. Are you saying what you I think you are saying." Diana ask  
"yes. I want to make love to you, and then I would like to..." He whispers in her ear which caused Diana to get up and shove him on the bed and she pounces.

Later that night, Diana is laying next to Bruce and he chuckles to himself.  
"What?" Diana asked as she turns over and places her hand on his chest.  
"Just how stubborn I was. If I would known just how that was. we would be dating along time ago." Bruce said.  
"So, will both Batman and Bruce Wayne will be opening dating Wonder Woman and Diana Prince?" Diana asked.  
"Zee made you a necklace that changes your appearance?" Bruce asked, and she nods and gets up. He moans as his eyes roam her naked body, and is surprised as her body began to change as she puts on the necklace.  
"What do you think?" Diana asked.  
"Diana Prince looks beautiful." Bruce said as he gets up and gives her a kiss and they fall back in bed and she feels him moving.  
"I guess you are attracted to both of us." Diana stated.  
"it is just a side of you. Just like Batman is a side of me." Bruce said as he enters her, and they moan. "I would love to take you out on date."  
"that sounds wonderful." Diana said as she kisses him.  
"tomorrow?" Bruce asked.  
"later tomorrow. I have to break up with my date." Diana said.  
"Then you will be mine?" Bruce said.  
"We will ours." Diana said.


End file.
